Down Sized: Christmas with Ian
by Kushie
Summary: David's off to New York for a big Family Reunion. He wants to take Colby But Ian objects. Don't own Numb3rs or any of its Characters
1. Chapter 1

Down sized: Christmas Plans

By Kushie

Hi! To my nice followers and reviewers. Thanks for your support.

It's much appreciated.

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own any of it's characters.

Continuing the adventures of the Down sized Agent Granger.

First Chapter is deliberately short.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry

if you find this awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of

the verb instead of after.

Chapter one: 

Something important drew close. Christmas loomed large on the horizon. Colby

wondered what would happen to him. The FBI would be closed over the holiday period.

A skeleton squad would be on standby But that was all. Nervously he began to make his

own plans. In the few hours, when he wasn't monitored. He managed to sneak out and

buy himself food. Mostly cans and packets. He stored them unseen, in one of his cupboards

Under a pile of clothes. But upstairs the Directors were discussing the problem.

Summoned to the same meeting were Don, David and Ian. Wright chaired the discussion.

The Topic being What were they to do with Colby over the festive period.

"He can't be left on his own," Fornell said. "His new age precludes that. Besides! God

alone knows! What mischief he'd get up to? Five days unmonitored it makes me shudder,

just to think about it."

"Agreed!" Wright gave a chuckle. "He'd probably end up half way to the North Pole or

France or even Disneyland." Don sighed

"To be honest Although my dad has offered. I really don't want to have to take him. Not

because of Colby. But!.

"Because of your brother," Tanner finished. Don gave a nod.

"And of course We're Jewish!" All their eyes turned to David.

"I'm more than happy to take him."

"NO!" Ian suddenly objected.

"What?" David looked at him. "I'm his Ex-Partner and Primary Carer. Of course I'm

taking him."

"Joint Primary Carer!" Ian growled "And I say You can't have him."

"Why not?"

"You're going to New York aren't you?"

"Yes!"

"New York?" Fornell queried.

"It's a tradition. My whole family gather together for a huge get together. Grandma Sinclair

hosts. But everyone goes. Sons, Daughters Brothers, Sisters, Cousins, Grand kids. All of us."

"Don't you think that Granger's going to feel a bit awkward?" Ian said. "After all you,

like the rest of your family are going to be pretty busy. Not to mention; How are relatives going

to respond, when you turn up with some stranger child?"

David grimaced. He hadn't exactly thought about how his family would react?

Okay! They'd probably welcome him. But yeah! Colby was going to feel awkward.

Ian spoke

"Which is why he'd be better off with me. I don't have any kids."

"Aren't you a bit of nomad?" Wright frowned.

"I actually own a cabin up in the hills. It's fully furnished and a comfortable size. Colby

will have his own room.." Someone else approved

Doctor Pearson had so far maintained his own counsel. But now he came out in favor

of Colby being fostered by Ian.

"Because Lady and Gentlemen," he leaned forward. "I am not totally convinced Cadet Granger

is completely stable. I would prefer to know he is close by. Should he suddenly get sick."

Tanner nodded her assent to it. David sighed But deep down he knew Ian had made a valid point.

It wouldn't be fair to take Colby with him to New York and force him to stay with strangers.

So it was decided. Colby would spend Christmas with Edgerton.

Ian smiled. It had taken him over a week. But he'd enjoyed himself. David had helped him prepare.

They'd shopped endlessly. Ian reckoned Colby was going to have the biggest Santa sack ever.

A tree had been purchased and now stood potted ready . A large box of decorations were also waiting.

Ian felt Coolly would enjoy plastering them all over the tree and his house. Especially as he'd noticed

Liz, refuse to let the kid, help with the office decorations. Secretly Ian thought her efforts gross.

For crying out loud. Christmas trees were supposed to be evergreens, Not purple plastic. Okay the

artificial was tree shaped. but there the similarity ended. The thing the VCU girls had erected was, was...

Ian decided to dismiss it from his mind. It just didn't look right. Pink and Yellow on Purple? Yurgh!

He shuddered as he strode across the floor of the Violent Crimes Unit. It was lunch time on the Twenty First

of December. Everywhere people were; Wishing each other Happy Holidays and departing homeward.

Ian walked into Colby's suite He smiled at the small holdall of clothing. Then held up a bag of presents.

"Someone's a spoiled little fellow." Colby stared at the glittering silver carrier with an excited eye.

Ian didn't say that, two members of the VCU hadn't passed a gift across. Liz and Charlie.

"So are you all packed and ready?" Ian then asked. Colby inhaled and nodded.

He hefted his duffel bag onto his left shoulder. Marli's head and one arm protruded from the top of it.

Ian pointed to a big gaily wrapped parcel sitting on the table. David had left it for him The night before.

He'd already flown to New York For a big Sinclair Family Christmas.

He'd told Colby about the decision made upstairs.

"It's okay! I'd feel out of place anyway." he told David honestly. "You have Nephews and Nieces.

It wouldn't be fair of me To intrude. They deserve to have you to themselves."

"Well! You won't be alone. Good Old Ian has stepped up to the plate. He owns a cabin up above

Silver Lake and as he doesn't have any family ties. He's the perfect person to spoil you over Christmas.

Although you will have to accompany him To his Tribal Gathering on Boxing Day!" But Colby didn't

mind this so much As it was an Open Festival and many outsiders attended it

Ian rather suspected Colby would enjoy it more than he imagined As it was traditional for

every child to be spoiled. Be they of the tribe or just visiting.

Now he led Colby down to his SUV. Colby's personal bedding was stuffed in the trunk. Ian unlike

David had a special child's booster seat for him. Colby pulled a face as Ian lifted him up into it.

Chuckling at Colby's complaints.

"It's Christmas. You could at least let me sit in the front once a year."

"What and have you fiddle with my finely tuned radio. Not a chance." Colby gave in and laughed.

He was actually looking forward to the week long holiday. Ian hefted a big box into the seat beside him

Colby blushed. It was full of the food he'd been secretly hoarding.

Ian tapped his nose.

"I'm not going to ask, how you managed to acquire this lot? Because I'm going to be eating

half of them." Colby blushed and grinned ruefully. Don came down to the garage to see them off.

"Merry Christmas!" he said and then waved as Ian gunned the engine and pulled away.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas with Ian

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the Down sized Agent Granger.

First Chapter is deliberately short.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry

if you find this awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of

the verb instead of after.

Chapter Two

For the first twenty minutes of the drive, Ian stuck to the freeway. Colby relaxed back in

his seat. He was quietly looking forward to the holiday. A whole week away from the FBI.

It was almost heavenly. He sensed Ian change lanes and saw the exit sign. For the

Silver Lake Residential District. Colby hadn't actually been this far out of LA but had heard.

It was a fairly up market area. Ahead he saw the silvery gleam of water.

"Is that the reservoir?"

"Yes! That's Silver Lake!"

"David said your house was above it."

"Yeah!"

Ian turned onto a quiet suburban avenue. He drove the length of it then turned onto another.

This one was up hill. Colby looked back The Lake was disappearing into the distance.

The houses grew further apart and eventually faded behind too. The road petered out to single

lane tarmac road.. Ian drove higher into the hills. After a further half hour, he turned onto dirt

track That wound up even further. At length they came out on a high plateau. Below Colby saw

a collection of low adobe huts. Ian pulled over.

"That village down there is the home of my people!"

"Oh! I didn't realize you lived on a reservation."

"I don't. That isn't government Land. It belongs to my tribe. He threw the wheel to the

right and proceeded down a woodland track. Suddenly he gunned the engine and roared over a rise.

Coming to an abrupt stop outside a smart low slung hacienda. He parked then got out. Colby unbuckled

himself, but had to wait for Ian to open the door, As he'd activated the Child Lock Security Door System.

Ian helped his guest out and down. He took a deep breath.

"Wow! It smells so clean and fresh up here." Ian smiled Then he pointed down the hill.

In the far distance below Colby could just make out the Reservoir.

"How far up are we?"

"As the Thunderbird flies. About two miles."

"As the what flies? What's a Thunderbird?"

"It's my Tribe's Totem Animal. Our God if you like."

"What does it look like?" Ian pointed to a carving above his house. Colby eyed it.

"Does your tribe have Mexican roots?"

As it happens there is a legend among our people. That we came here from much further to the south.

Apparently fleeing silver breasted invaders." Colby's mind leapt

"The Spanish Conquistadors?"

"Probably. But! How did you know we were originally from Mexico?"

That!" Colby pointed to the carved creature lying somnolent along his roof ridge. "Looks an awful

lot like the Aztec God. Quetzacoatl!" Ian was quietly impressed

"Yes! Now you mention it I suppose it does. But come let's get this lot unloaded and you

settled in." It took them twenty minutes, to empty the car and cart all of Colby's possessions

inside and downstairs To what Colby recognized as a bedroom. There was a large hearth.

On one side under a window was a large bed. On the other a bookshelf stuffed with literature.

Ian pointed out a door further down from it

"Through there is the bathroom and John combined." Then Ian turned Colby to his left and under

an archway. In here was a smaller bed. Again beneath a window. Colby could see it had originally been

some sort of walk in cupboard. That had been converted, probably recently. In preparation for his arrival.

Nevertheless the small room was warm and the window above the single divan looked out to a forest glade.

"Just dump your gear for now. I don't know about you. But I'm famished." He led the way back up

the narrow wooden steps. "My Great Grandpa built this place about sixty years ago." Ian told Colby

then he looked round and grinned. "Old Nana thought he used it for meditating and tribal business."

Colby sensed there was more to the tale

"What did he use it for really?" Ian grinned

"Let's just say Old Nana would have skinned him alive If she'd ever visited and seen the nubile young

beauties. He encouraged to visit." Colby laughed, understanding. Ian's Great Grandpa had been a

bit of a philanderer.

The lunch Ian rustled up was a filling fare. Beans, sausages, a couple of rashers of bacon, all topped

with scrambled egg. Colby was hungry and stuffed it away in record time. Making Ian nod approvingly.

Once they'd eaten and the dirty plates were safely stacked in the dish washer Ian said.

"Let's take a walk before you start unpacking. You've just had a two hour drive, not to mention the

months you've been imprisoned in that FBI building. You boy need some clean, fresh, air in your lungs."

Colby readily agreed. He longed to be outside. But then Ian continued. "Besides there are some

people I want to introduce you to." Colby felt his heart give a nervous thud.

But he obediently took the hand Ian held out to him, and allowed the tall Amerind To lead him out into

the afternoon sunshine. They didn't stay long in the sun. Ian walked round the side of his cabin

and then onto a small track through some woods. It was actually a pleasant walk and Colby enjoyed it.

But all to soon the path came out of the woods onto a lane. Which ended at a wide Plaza.

Colby noted the Adobe buildings he'd seen from the road above earlier. Ian led him across the square to..

"This is our communal hut. The town hall if you like." Colby immediately sensed

eyes upon him and shivered. "Don't be afraid. We are a friendly lot." Colby tried to smile back.

Ian chuckled and leaning down whispered.

"I haven't scalped a Paleface, for nearly two weeks." Colby laughed at this and relaxed.

Then the door of the hut opened. A dozen men came out. Ian automatically bowed to one. Who

although wearing western dress Bore himself in a manner that Colby recognized.

This had to be the tribal chief. He gave an awkward half bow too. Chief Red Storm gave a

reciprocal nod of his head. At the protocol then addressed himself to Ian and spoke in a strange dialect.

Colby frowned to himself. Besides Spanish, he spoke several languages. It was not a talent he broadcast

about. Apart from Don and David no one had any inkling, that he knew eleven other languages.

Including a smattering of the tongue The Amerinds were conversing in. Still having a mental conversation.

He muttered to himself

"That sounds an awful lot like Nahuatl but corrupted. Probably from centuries of misuse and poor translation."

Chief Red Storm appraised the blond boy. Ian Eagle Eye had brought to him. For a moment he seemed far away.

"It's okay Colby. Don't be frightened." Red Storm gave a small smile. Ian hadn't told them much.

Only that he was fostering an orphan for the holiday. He too smiled at the child then indicated a man with him.

"This is our Doctor. His Name is Winter Calf. In a little while He would like to look you over."

Colby instinctively stepped back. Making the strangely garbed doctor chuckle

"Actually Colby I prefer the term Shaman to Witch Doctor!" Colby turned crimson

Had the stranger just read his mind? At his side Ian laughed then said.

"Tomorrow if you don't mind. Colby and I are going to spend the rest of the day unpacking and settling in."

Winter Calf nodded.

"Of course!" Soon after Ian and Colby returned the way they'd come.

Colby was actually a little excited. He'd seen the Christmas tree in Ian's upper lounge

and his buddy had promised. That as soon as he was unpacked. They'd start decorating it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas with Ian

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the Down sized Agent Granger.

First Chapter is deliberately short.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry

if you find this awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of

the verb instead of after.

Chapter Three

Colby unpacked his few possessions in the small converted bedroom. Ian winked at him

as he climbed the stairs back to the upper living area.

"Ready to help me decorate then?" Colby gave a happy nod. "How about a little snack first?"

"I'm not really hungry yet," Colby answered.

"What? Not even for an ice cream?" Ian opened the freezer and drew out two expensive

chocolate cones.

"Well! Maybe I could find a little space, for one of those," Colby changed his mind.

"Thought you might!" Ian handed him one, then they went out onto his upper patio.

Colby cautiously approached the lip of the bluff and peered over.

"I guess your Great Grandpa built this place upside down. So he'd have warning If

anyone approached." Ian laughing strolled over and gently moved him back from the edge.

"Probably!" he agreed. "I mean lets face it. You wouldn't want someone riding up and

staring straight into your bedroom window."

"Especially not! If you're in bed with the wrong lady?" Colby laughed. They returned to the

wooden settle, under the shade striped awning. Ian tutted at his knowledge

He found it difficult to look at the boy and equate his appearance, with the adult

memories still inside." Colby suddenly changed the subject.

"So are you going to wear feathers and one of them long head dresses to your Tribal Meeting?"

Ian laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not a Navaho!"

"That's a pity. I bet you'd look, well Cool in one those."

"Sorry to disappoint you son."

"So what Tribe are you?"

"The Spanish, that once held sway over all these lands, used to call us Nacion de los Abalado."

Colby frowned then translated

"People of the Forest?"

"Yes! But we have a much older name."

"Which is?"

"We name ourselves Anequi Tua tlin." Colby searched his mind for the correct translation

"The Walkers?" He hazarded

"Close! The Wanderers," Ian corrected. Then it was his turn to frown. "I knew you spoke

Spanish and French. But Nahuatl? Where did you pick that up." Colby blushed

"I've had a lot of time hands recently. I guess I've just been reading too much."

"In view of your language skills I'm surprised the Directors haven't found a better use for you.

Than just pouring over old Cold Cases." Ian made a mental note. To raise the subject with

them after the holidays. It was clear in his mind that Colby's talents were being squandered.

Just because he looked like a kid, didn't mean he was stupid. Okay! He couldn't be a

Field Agent. But the boy had some impressive skills. That could be utilized and of course.

If his mind was occupied, he'd be less inclined to get into trouble?

So are we going to trim that tree or what?" He pointed to the potted plant, standing just

beyond the awning Raising it's branches to the late afternoon sun. Colby positively shone

Ian opened a large cardboard box. It was full of tinsel and shiny baubles. He smiled indulgently,

as a nine year old personality suddenly reared up and suppressed the sensible adult.

Colby smiled and laughed for nearly an hour. As he festooned the tree and surrounding patio.

Making it appear bright and colorful. Ian wound wires and coloured bulbs all over the area too.

When he switched them on It was as if the patio had suddenly become a wonderland,

of glittering lights and shining silver.

"It looks great!" Colby enthused

"But now little man, what say we eat some supper?" Ian fired up a barbecue and grilled

some steaks. He'd even had some large potatoes baking in an outdoor oven. A bowl of freshly

grown salad completed the hearty meal. As the food vanished and before they cleared away

the plates. Ian lifted something out from under the table and pushed it across to Colby.

"What's this? he asked puzzled by the sudden appearance of the gaily wrapped gift."

Ian explained.

"Christmas is a little different here. We don't just give presents on Christmas day. Our

children get a gift on each of the twelve days. From today the Twenty First, right up until

the Fifth of January."

"What about Father Christmas?"

"We differ there to. Our gift's are bought by the Thunderbird himself. But mind!"

he lowered his voice. "If a child has been bad. The evil God Tezlatipo will come, to suck you

into his Smoking Mirror and down to Eternal Darkness."

"Tezlatipo? Smoking Mirror? That sounds an awful lot like the Aztec God Tezcatlapoca."

"Yes Many of our images, of him, are similar too." Then Colby suddenly laughed

"What's so funny?"

"I was just wondering how you'd explain that to the FBI?" Ian laughed too.

"Yes! That could be a problem. Especially after the year you've had." He reached out and ruffled

Colby's hair. "

"Don't you worry All parents keep vigil on Christmas Eve To protect our young

From the Dark Lord of the Smoking Mirror. He tapped the small parcel

"Aren't you going to open it?" Colby had almost forgotten the gift Now he beamed and ripped

open the slender package.

"Cool!" he held up the slim tube. "What is it?"

"It's a Spirit Quester's pipe. All boys your age are given one."

"Why?"

"It is said that around nine, the Great Thunderbird begins to speak to his Chosen.

As no one knows who the Chosen are. All boys who have reached their ninth are gifted with their

first pipe." Colby turned the ornate instrument over in his hands. He placed it to his lips and gave an

experimental blow. Ian raised a surprised eyebrow. As the boy proceeded to play a jaunty little

Sea Shanty.

"You can play it just like that?"

"I learned the flute, when I was a kid before." Ian nodded

"But now little man. You have had a long day It's time you were in bed."

Having grown used to Darrow's rules and not wishing to upset the kindly Amerind Who had

taken him in. Colby obediently rose.

"What about.." he waved his hand to indicate the soiled plates. Ian chuckled.

"We'll let the Huitzilin deal with those?" Colby half laughed

"The Hummingbird?"

"But is it a bird or a cleverly disguised Elf?" Ian asked grinning

Colby guessed he was being teased. But as he slid into sleep, one arm around Marli

and the other clutching his new pipe. He was sure he saw, just for a second.

A stunningly, iridescent bird hovering above him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas with Ian

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the Down sized Agent Granger.

First Chapter is deliberately short.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry

if you find this awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of

the verb instead of after.

Chapter Four

Ian woke Colby early the next day. They hit the supermarket just after seven am.

The place was already packed. Ian smiled indulgently at the other shoppers. Then put his little

buddy to good use. He had Colby running hither and thither gathering up goodies and supplies

That would see them safely through the extended Christmas Holiday. Colby didn't mind working

a little and even added a few things, that he wanted, to the cart. Ian was impressed,

when instead, of joining one of the ever lengthening checkout queues. Colby directed him to the

Self Service pay desk. Ian suppressed a smile at how at ease with the technology Colby was.

It was suddenly obvious how Colby had managed to buy himself things. That said, Ian was glad of his

knowledge It saved them wasting an hour, with the less than joyous, multitudes. Slowly shuffling forward

towards the manned tills. They were home by quarter past eight and breakfasting on warm croissants.

Filled with melted cheese and bacon, by half past. Once sated they began to unload, the shopping

from Ian's truck

They had barely finished unpacking the shopping and stacking it away, when the Shaman turned up.

Colby obediently stood still as the Doctor gently examined him. Once he was satisfied. Ian steered Colby

out onto the decked patio To play in the sun. Then he went back inside and shut the door.

Winter Calf regarded him

"The boy is weak. He needs to be coddled." Ian nodded then Winter Calf, twisting his

Ceremonial Crow's Head, rattle in his hand said. "A strange child. He has old eyes and

his soul is wearied, as if burdened by the passage of many years?" Ian raised an eyebrow at this astute

assessment. The Shaman had no idea how close to the mark he was. Winter Calf took his leave

a few minutes later. Ian smiled down at his guest.

"I've a few odd jobs to do." Colby, being a polite young fellow, instantly offered to help.

Ian let him, but as he was too small to wield an axe. He just had him gather up and stack, the splintered logs.

For although it was warm in the daytime. When the sun dropped behind the bluffs. It grew somewhat chilly

in the high hills. The Cabin's big stone hearth provided a welcoming warmth. The chores completed,

the next item on the agenda, was lunch.

After it Ian bundled Colby back into his truck. He had a little treat planned. He drove back down to the

Silver Lake Where he paid to use some pre-booked equipment. Colby's previous surfing experience now

came in handy. He took to sail boarding almost immediately. Quickly learning the technique of flipping his sail,

to catch the breeze.

Ian thought he looked sweet in his little wet suit and took several photos of him, tacking across the lake.

He figured David would like to see them after the holidays.

Colby's gift that evening was a long silken feather. He stared at in wonder.

"It's a Condor feather!" Ian told him.

"It's amazing!" Colby replied holding it at the lowest end and twirling it in the air To catch the dying rays of the sun.

Ian snapped a couple more pictures. Capturing every special moment. Storing up memories to be treasured

over in the future.

The twenty third dawned. Ian again strapped Colby into his safety seat for a journey out. But not wind surfing

this time. Ian had a much more traditional destination in mind.

Venice beach was alive with inline skaters and skate boarders. Colby half wished he hadn't left his board

Back at the FBI. Ian was steered him past the famous Dog Town arena and onward towards the

shopping village. Colby enjoyed peering at the many crafts and toys on display. They so captured his attention

He failed to see just what Ian was guiding him towards. But suddenly he sensed his minder, pause and pay for

something. Ian wearing a wide grin leaned down and handed Colby a shiny gold ticket.

"What's this for?" Ian pointed ahead. Colby swallowed, as he was steered into a line of clearly excited children.

"I can't!" He hissed at Ian. "I'll feel silly." The Amerind's grin widened

"I'm telling David on you!" the boy threatened. But Ian could see the glimmerings of excitement growing

in his eyes. Especially as the queue edged closer to the Glittering Grotto.

Ian noted that most of the children that came out, just had a Fuzzy Bug, stuck on their jerseys. But a few,

a lucky few, came out of a different door and they had proper gifts. That was the door Colby would come out of.

Ian had deliberately paid the highest price. So his kid would get the full Christmas Experience. Ian walked

across to the correct Parental Waiting Point. As Colby went into see Father Christmas.

The chap playing Santa certainly looked the part. He was big and fat and Colby was sure his beard was real.

A somewhat scantily clad female Elf led him forward. He looked up at the big man, suddenly feeling shy.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Boomed the fake Santa. "And what's your name little man?"

"Colby!" He replied shifting, self-consciously, on the big man's knee

"Ah! Yes I've read your letter!" Santa lied. Colby hadn't even considered writing such a thing. "I've checked

it twice. You are on my list of the nice. So I'll be squeezing down the Chimney at your house with my big sack."

Colby tried very hard not to laugh. At the image of the obese gentleman getting stuck. The meeting lasted little

more than three minutes. As Colby was gently put back on his feet. The Lady Elf took his ticket and handed

him a large square packet from a blue bin. Then he was sent out through a curtain. To where Ian stood waiting.

Colby blushed at Ian's chuckle.

"Don't you dare tell anyone!"

"What did you get?" Ian pointed to his present. As they walked back towards the main car park. Once back in his

seat Colby opened the gift. Inside was a Kite shaped like an Eagle. "I'll put it together for you when we get home,"

Ian offered. "I reckon that will soar up over the bluffs." Which it did. Colby and Ian played with it all afternoon.

But later! After dinner Colby was astonished When he got another parcel.

"But you paid for me to get a present from Santa!"

"Yes! But this is different. This is the way of my people." Colby understood. He ripped open the little parcel.

Inside was a bracelet made of interlocking silver rounds. In the centre of each individual circle was a perfectly

formed orb of turquoise."

"Ian!" Colby breathed stunned by the gift.

"My people make them." Ian stretched the elastic and slipped the token on to Colby's left wrist.

"Like the Quester Pipe. They are a traditional gift to nine year old boys. But you must only wear it on your

left arm." Colby was thrilled by it.

"And now! To bed my little Paleface." Ian gently teased.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Down : Christmas with Ian

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the Down sized Agent Granger.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry

if you find this awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of

the verb instead of after.

Chapter Five

Christmas Eve dawned. Today Ian let Colby sleep a little later. He had chores to do.

Colby opened his eyes at ten to eight. He was warm and comfortable. He knew he should get up.

But he lingered, dozing slightly, for a further twenty seven minutes. Before he finally forced himself,

to leave the warmth of his waddle* for the bathroom. Upstairs Ian heard him moving around

and swiftly concealed, the gift he was wrapping. Colby's tousled head appeared at the top of the

steps a few minutes later.

"Good Morning Sleepyhead! Ready for breakfast?" Ian, standing at his stove, acted nonchalant.

Colby blushed. Aware how late the hour was, then returned the cheery greeting

Ian laid a huge plate of waffles on the table along with a jug of home made Maple Syrup.

Colby was of the opinion that Ian's pancakes were the dreamiest food in the known universe.

"Got an important task to perform this morning!" Ian opened the conversation.

"Oh?"

"Yep! First time I've ever had to do it."

"What is it?"

"You'll see!" Colby was agog with curiosity. As soon as they'd finished eating Ian led him out

on to the patio and bade him sit, on a cushioned settle, under the shaded awning.

While he got to work. Firstly he laid down a wide tanned animal skin, on his wooden decking.

It covered an area about four foot across, in front of the potted Christmas tree.

"What's that for?" Ian tapped his nose and winked.

"You'll see!" Then he began bringing out sacks of colored sand from his cabin. Colby leaned

forward as Ian, using a stick of charcoal. Started to draw a shaped on the white leather

The boy began to discern that Ian was sketching, a spiraled form of the Thunderbird. Once

the Amerind was satisfied it looked right He began to fill the individually drawn segments

with different colored sand. Colby was entranced as the sand painting began to come alive

with vibrant colours. It took all morning. But he sat silent watching Ian's artistry. Finally

just before lunch the creation was finished.

"It's amazing!" Colby breathed.

"Yep!"

"But what's it for?"

"It's to tell the Great God that a child is living here. So he knows to leave you gifts." Colby again

blushed. But Ian could tell he liked the idea.

He washed his hands and made a filling lunch. As they ate he told his young charge

"Today is special. This afternoon you will receive your present from the hands of Chief Red

Storm himself." Colby paled.

"Won't the real tribal children be upset?" Ian chuckled

"They are all treated the same. But as a nine year old and a visitor you will be made to wait

until last." Colby was calm about this. Ian was pleased. As soon they'd eaten he made Colby

take a bath and put on some smart clothes.

"Can't have you meeting my chief, looking all grubby and smelling like a street waif." Colby

instantly sniffed at his clothes.

"I smell?" his face horrified. Ian laughed and Colby realized he was being teased.

"I'm telling David on you."

"You know that threat is getting a bit old." Colby laughed to and ran to have a bath and

change into his best clothes. Ian also showered but he donned more ceremonial robes

Colby gaped.

"Wow! You look so different! I mean! Um! Sorry! I meant really Cool!"

"Thanks! But come now. Lets get going. We don't want to miss the start of the ceremony.

Inwardly Ian felt a degree of pride as for the first time. He joined the ranks of Parents.

Ian doubted he'd ever truly have a son of his own. His job was too high risk for him. To ever

consider taking a squaw. He didn't want to leave a grieving widow or orphans. But this year

he was honored to have a little fosterling. Meaning his Soul's name would be inscribed on the

Heavenly Scroll of Fathers. An accolade it would forever hold. He drew Colby across to

the reserved seating. Choosing to sit alongside a close friend. Eric Striding Bull winked

at him. Colby frowned the man beneath the regalia looked familiar. Comprehension dawned.

The man was one of the FBI accounting team. The boy with him leaned round his father and

softly introduced himself as Jason Salmon Leaps. Then his mother touched his arm and the boy

sat back, quiet. As a lone drummer began to tap out a beat. He was joined by another,

then a third. Within seconds there were at least twenty braves thumping drums. Colby sat upright

as a parade entered the Plaza. It was led by Chief Red Storm. Colby gasped in awe.

The chief was arraigned in a long glittering robe. Bedecked with golden ornaments, bright Quetzal

feathers and strings of Abalone beads. In his hands the Chief bore two strange ceremonial devices.

Whose function Colby could only guess at. But he was again struck by how Aztec the tribe seemed.

Behind the chief came the Shaman. He too was clearly wearing his finest. Although his . didn't even

begin to compare with the finery of Chief Red Storm. Even still he held himself with the air of a

Great Dignitary. As did the ten that followed. They constituted the tribe's Elder Council.

The, Illustrious, Men mounted a raised dais and took seat in order of rank.

The Chief being the highest elevated.

Then a note was blown on a conch horn. Instantly! The square was awash with colour

For the next ten minutes, the plaza was filled with dancers in elaborate costumes.

That whirled and stamped out a very complicated series of steps. Ian leaned sideways

and softly whispered.

"The dance they are performing is called a Choctaw. See how they swap feet continuously

turning from back to forward."

"Don't they get dizzy?" Ian smiled then shook his head.

"Only a very select few ever master the Choctaw."

"Can you do it?" Ian shook his head. As abruptly as they had appeared the dancers

suddenly vanished. Silence fell. Then Winter Calf rose. He raised his ceremonial

Crow's Head Rattle and chanted a lone liturgy to the sky. Colby sensed an excited

thrill travel through the children and correctly surmised. That they were about to be

presented with their gifts. He felt a little excited himself.

The gifting began with the youngest. Four women bearing babies in their arms, accompanied

by men, Colby assumed were their husbands, were called forth. From the reserved benches.

The favored mounted the steps to the apex of the dais. Where each baby in turn was

presented, first, to the Shaman. He gently tapped each baby's forehead with his willow wand.

Then the Chief handed their fathers a small silver charm suspended from a gold cord.

"They are to hang them above the infants' cribs tonight!" Ian explained to Colby. "The charms

will turn away the gaze of Tezlatipo. Protecting the children from his Dark Evil."

As the babies were carried down, a second set of children were borne up to take their place.

These were older. Most seemed to be between six months and two years. Again they were

all blessed by the Shaman. This time the children were given their own gifts. The younger ones

eagerly stretched out to grasp the brightly colored teddies. But again the fathers were

given charms to hang above beds and cribs. The presentation moved up beyond the babies and

toddlers to slightly older toddlers and then to a small contingent of four and five year olds.

The boys out numbered the girls by three to two. Winter Calf performed the same blessing

But the chief now placed feathered pendants around the necks of the young. Colby noted the

fathers were intensely interested to view these. As they all seemed to differ.

"At five, the child is presented with his first Totem Guardian. His charm will reflect this."

Colby was glad of Ian's explanations. The six and seven year olds were also given Protection

Charms, plus toys. The girls were given pretty Amerind Dolls and the boys wooden

weapons. Colby frowned as the next group called forward were clearly older than him

Ten and eleven he guessed. But then he remembered that the nine year olds were special

and had to go last. He would be the very last. The older children were gifted with more

earthly things. Books and Computer Games. As well as the obligatory Protection Sigil.

As the age groups progressed upward. The gifts grew more adult. The twelve and

thirteen year olds each had Bows and Arrows. Colby quietly hoped he'd get what the

oldest children were given. The boys of that age had shiny Silver Hilted Daggers.

At long last the gifting moved to the elite age.

Colby was surprised as Jason Salmon Leaps was the first.

"His grandfather sits on the council!" Ian murmured in his ear. "The boy's is a prince."

Colby blinked and wondered, why his father was content with such a lowly job at the FBI?

When he was royalty. But he noticed Jason went up alone. Eric waited for him at the bottom

of the steps. Jason came down bearing several gifts. But his parents only seemed interested

in one. What charm had the Gods decreed for him? What ever it was, Colby noted

Eric Striding Bull seemed pleased. As Jason returned smiling to his seat. Colby saw his

pendant. It appeared to be made of gold and was shaped like a flash of lightening. Jason

also carried a burnished metal shield and gold handled knife. Colby grew ever hopeful

That he'd receive something similar. The next three nine year olds were girls.

Their mothers all preened. One received, what looked like a Basket Weaver's Kit

along with a pendant depicting a tree. The second was given yarn and a strange collection

of wooden spools.

"She's going to emulate her mother and be a blanket weaver." Ian told him

"A very worth profession for a girl." Colby personally though it sounded damn sexist For

some old man to decide the girl's future. But kept his thoughts to himself. Four more boys

climbed the steps. Then finally. Colby heard his name called out. Ian lifted him to his feet

Colby swallowed. Suddenly extremely self-conscious. Aware he wasn't one of these people

All of a sudden. He wished he had gone to New York with David

TBC

**A/N *Waddle* Old English word for bed**.


	6. Chapter 6

Down : Christmas with Ian

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the Down sized Agent Granger.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry

if you find this awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of

the verb instead of after.

Chapter Six

David sat in his Grandmother's lounge. Her house was big. Which was just as well, because

it was currently filled to bursting. He swirled the dregs of the beer in the bottom of the glass

He'd been nursing all afternoon. The sounds of merriment, around him, were deafening.

Men laughing and joking, women gossiping and over laying them, The ear shattering squeals

of excited children. . Normally he loved the family gatherings. But this year was different.

This year he wanted to be somewhere else.

His ten year old Niece suddenly, heavily plonked herself into his lap. David could barely

refrain from shuddering. Of all his younger relatives. Alicia was the one he was least

disposed to. Mostly because she was illegitimate. But also because she wasn't exactly

the nicest child, you could meet. She was petulant and spoiled and seemed to enjoy

telling tales on the other children.

"Uncle David," the girl whined. "Robbie's had more sweets than me. It's not fair."

David raised an eyebrow

"Why are you telling me this? That's a matter for Gramie."

"She won't listen. She says I'm being greedy."

"Are you?" The girl frowned. Normally an appeal to her Uncle would get her what she

wanted. In this case extra sweets. David pushed her off his lap and wandered outside.

It was ice cold. His breath condensed in the frosty air. He sighed as the face of a different child

rose in his mind. David inhaled and blew out a second sigh. Why had he agreed to come.

His place wasn't here. It was with Colby and Ian. They were his family now. A burst of

raucous laughter from with made him jump. David stroked his chin. He knew that there

was no way he could now escape the Family Christmas. He stroked his chin. The planes

were still grounded. But maybe by the Twenty Seventh. He could just say. He'd received a call

from his boss and had to go back to work. Gramie would be annoyed But now David

desperately, wanted to go home. So she would have to lump it. He pulled out his Cell Phone

and called up an Airline App. He was delighted When he managed to get a stand by seat to LA.

For Eight PM on Boxing day night. Of course he didn't say anything yet. He was going

to wait until just before he left. He half hoped he could, perhaps, sneak away unnoticed.

Although he knew he should really tell Gramie or.. David gave a mirthless smirk.

He could bribe the 'Illi' in to doing it for him.

Back in California

Ian smiled and steered Colby to his feet. He noted the excited gleam in the boy's eyes and

felt an inner well of pleasure. Colby was enjoying himself. Which was what he'd hoped for.

Colby shuffled forward, allowing Ian to guide him to the steps. But as with the others. Ian

stopped at the lowest step. Colby looked up at him. Ian waved his hand upward

"Go on! There's nothing to be afraid of." Colby took a long deep breath, quelled the excited

churning in his stomach and placed his right foot on the bottom step. Three seconds later he

was atop the dais and standing in front of the Shaman. As expected he was tapped gently

on the head and the, now familiar, blessing was uttered over him. Colby smiled awkwardly and

shuffled sideways two feet. To stand in front of the Chief himself.

"Welcome Colby Granger. Our tribe is honored by your presence among us."

Colby thanked the Chief politely. Then the same Protection Charm handed out to the other children

was laid in his left hand. He touched the glittering Mandala. The chief smiled pleased by the child's

gratitude. But! then Colby's smile faded. His face flamed crimson as his second gift was passed to

the chief. He wanted to refuse it. Run away and hide. Only the good manners instilled into him

By his original father prevented him from doing so. He swallowed and blinked away

The tears of mortification. Instead he mumbled a polite

"Thank You sir!" and took the embarrassing object.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Down : Christmas with Ian

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the Down sized Agent Granger.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry

if you find this awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of

the verb instead of after.

Chapter Seven

Ian's smile turned to a puzzled frown, as Colby came back down the steps. He immediately

saw the red face and shining eyes. That told him Colby was disappointed.

Colby kept his head down as they walked back to their seats

"What did you get?" Ian whispered

"Nothing!" Colby shrugged. Ian glanced around. As yet no one had noticed But Colby's

whole demeanor had changed.

"What do you mean nothing? I saw the Chief give you something."

"It was a bird!"

"A bird?" Then Ian's friend distracted him. Smiling with pride That his son had been so

wealthily endowed. Colby turned his gift over in his hand. Again tears sprang to his eyes.

He eyed the stuffed creature . It was actually very well made. It's head was a vivid green,

it's breast feathers were turquoise. It's back and tail feathers were a deep iridescent purple.

But Colby hated it. It was a stupid baby toy.

Okay! Maybe he had been expecting too much. To hope he'd get a knife. But this!

He felt demeaned and insulted.

A young child in a close by buggy saw what he was holding and gurgling held up

her hands for it. Colby was more than happy to indulge the toddler and immediately handed it

to her. But the mother gave a horrified gasp. Quickly she distracted her yearling with

it's own gift and passed the bird back to Ian. Who smiled at Colby and returned it to him.

"I know you don't want to upset the child. But this is special. It is only for you.

"I don't mind!" Colby really wanted rid of the ghastly toy. "She can have it!"

"No! She can't!" Ian's voice sharpened slightly. Then a call went up. The tribal

cooks were calling everyone to the long tables For the traditional feast. Colby sat with his

head down. There were three boys opposite including Jason Salmon Leaps. They

were all admiring their proper gifts. Jason sneered at Colby then turned back to his friends

and they all laughed. Colby heard the phrase 'Stinking Paleface. He flushed crimson

and inwardly longed for the ground to open and swallow him up.

He barely touched the choice morsels laid in front of him. He sat desperately trying not

to give into tears. There was a large painful lump in his throat. Thankfully" Everyone else

was too busy celebrating to notice his growing unhappiness. But he was conscious now that all the

other kids were sniggering and pointing at him. He was so embarrassed he wanted to

die. Why had Ian done this to him. If he wasn't welcome Why didn't he just say so.

Colby wished he could have stayed at the FBI now. His whole Christmas was ruined.

At length the meal began to conclude and people drifted back to the square To watch the

entertainment's. Colby slid away to an empty corner and sat on the ground. He saw the baby again

She was asleep in her pram now. Swaddled in fleecy blankets To protect her from the late

afternoon's chill. Colby glanced around. No one was even looking in his direction.

He was sorely tempted to tuck his bird into the kid's buggy with her. But remembered

How shocked the mother had been before. She'd only return it. He looked behind him

The forest was only a few feet away. Carefully watching to ensure he wasn't seen.

Colby shuffled backwards. As soon as he felt the concrete change to soft earth. He rose and stepped

into the shadow of the trees. Still making sure he was unobserved. Colby knelt down He slid off his

belt and using the buckle. Dug a hole in the soil. In to it he shoved the hated bird and, because he

now also despised it, the Protection Mandala. He quickly covered the objects burying them from sight.

He scuffed the Earth about with his foot To disguise his digging and even kicked a few loose leaves

over the patch. Then he stepped from the trees and moved back to a more prominent position.

Ian laughing and drinking with his friends hadn't noticed his absence. He sat down. Jason walked

by with his two Lackeys. The trio glanced at him then started laughing. Colby didn't think he'd ever

forget the shame, he felt. Not if he lived a thousand years. Especially as the taller of the three

spitefully asked

"So what did you get from the Gods, Paleface?" Colby's face burned an even brighter shade of

crimson. He felt as if the whole tribe was laughing at him. His chest heaved once then he turned and ran.

Fleeing up the track back to Ian's cabin. Jason swallowed nervously. He glanced around. Luckily no one

had seen. He poked his friends and they moved to the other side of the square. Hopeful no one would

know. They'd committed a terrible sin. One they were all old enough, to know was a very serious one.

They had openly teased a guest of their tribe. Jason felt deeply worried. He was the Grandson of a Chief.

A future Tribal Leader. He was expected to conduct himself with propriety and decorum at all times.

Colby ran. He couldn't stop the tears from erupting and cascading down his face.

He dashed onto the decked patio. Through his tears he saw the sand painting Ian had so meticulously

created. But now it's colors were an affront. Colby grabbed the edge of the leather and hauling it upward,

shook the sands to the wind. Then he cast the offending leather aside. He knew Ian hadn't locked his cabin.

He ran inside, down the steps and threw himself sobbing onto his bed. As he did so he noticed the bracelet

on his left wrist. He ripped it off, scattering the silver links. He also reached out and picked up his Quester

Pipe. Snapping it over his knee He didn't want any of their stupid baby presents. He sniffed and wiped his face.

Then crawled under his bed and curled up. Miserable and distraught.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Down : Christmas with Ian

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the Down sized Agent Granger.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry

if you find this awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of

the verb instead of after.

Chapter Eight

Back at the Plaza a wind sprang up as it began to grow dark. Ian belatedly remembered

Colby he glanced around. Eric patted his arm.

"Don't worry! Jason will be looking after him." Ian's eyes now searched the gathering

gloom. He spotted Jason and walked over to him. Noting the two other boys with him

"Where's Colby, Jason?" Eric asked his son. Ian noted the boy immediately flushed and

looked down. he shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno!"

"What do you mean you don't know. You were tasked with looking after him."

"Why should we be lumbered!" Simon Cloud Crow interrupted. "That stinking paleface

shouldn't even be on our lands. Let alone expect presents and be allowed to ruin our

Christmas!" Striding Bull glared at Simon Cloud Crow. He disliked the boy.

He took liberties and rank That as a half breed, he had no right to. Eric chose to ignore him.

He turned to his son.

"Jason! You are the son of Chiefs. Please tell me! You did not insult a Guest of the Tribe."

"No!" the boy replied sulkily.

"All right when did you last see him?"

"At the feast!"

"And after that?"

"No!" Jason lied. Ian inhaled and placated

"He probably went home," he hoped to God. Colby had just gone back to his cabin. Dusk

was descending. Ian had to find Colby quickly It was not a night for child to be abroad.

Soon the Dark Lord would rise. Ian ran as if the wind gave his feet wings. He sprinted onto

his patio then stopped in shocked surprise. His carefully drawn Sand picture was gone.

The skin cast aside like detritus. Ian dropped to his knees. He felt around. The ground was gritty

with scattered sand. He stood up and strode into his cabin. He sensed Colby was there.

He walked quietly down the stairs and into the small alcove room. The light was on. Almost at once

Ian saw the broken Pipe and shattered remains of the silver bracelet. A sound attracted

his attention. He crouched and peered under the bed.

"Please come out of there Colby and explain this!" The boy came out. Ian inwardly winced, as

he beheld his tear stained face and red eyes. Colby shrugged

"I don't want your presents." A tic jumped in Ian's cheek.

"Did you destroy my Sand Painting?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"It was dumb!"

"Pardon me!" But Colby was growing beyond upset. Anger now filled his breast.

"Why did you bring me here? Just to insult me?" Ian gaped

"What?"

"I wanted to go with David. At least he treats me with respect!" Ian was dumbfounded

He tried to remain calm.

"Colby please explain exactly what you mean? Why do you feel insulted?" His anger faded

to once more be replaced with misery. "Colby look at me!" Ian lifted his chin and stared into

Colby's eyes. They were again shining with tears. "Why are you accusing me of insulting you?

What have I done? That makes you feel this way?"

"I should have stayed here. All them other kids are laughing at me."

"Wot? Why are they laughing at you?"

"Okay! Maybe I shouldn't have expected the same sort of gift as them. But surely your

chief could have just passed me over. He didn't have to make me a laughing stock."

"What are you talking about."

"I'm talking about that stupid baby toy. That bird! All the other kids were laughing and sneering

at me. Is that why you bought me here? To give your tribe a good laugh?

Let's all take the p*ss out the white boy! Eh?"

Ian was mortified. Not just that the Chief's gift had embarrassed the boy.

But! That the other children had laughed and teased Colby.

Ian tried very hard to control his own rising ire. He wasn't annoyed with Colby. No his

anger was aimed elsewhere . He knew the instigator of the bullying. From the day he'd arrived

a year and a half before. Eleven year old Simon Cloud Crow had sowed discord and disunity among

the children. He'd befriended Jason Salmon Leaps almost at once. Dominating the once polite,

thoughtful, boy. Turning him from a worthy future leader. Into a spiteful, foul mouthed, braggart.

But this beggared belief. To upset a tribal guest.

Ian inhaled and decided to repair as much of the damage as he could.

"Colby that bird is not a baby's toy. It was a carefully created and thoughtfully inspired gift

An honorable thing."

"Yeah right! Even the girls were pointing at me and sniggering."

"What did you do with it?" Again Colby shrugged "Colby?"

"I left it in the Plaza," he had no intention of telling Ian. Where it really was. He never wanted

to set eyes upon the hateful thing again. Ian looked about.

"Did you leave your Protection Charm with it?"

"Yeah!" Ian panicked. It was almost dark outside. Was there enough time? Did he dare leave

a child alone? Exposed? On such a night?" Ian was in a quandary. The bird okay! Colby didn't like it.

But the Sigil was **important**. It was supposed to guard him through the night. Turn away the gaze of

the Dark Lord of the Smoking Mirror. Ian decided he had to risk it. But first he led Colby upstairs.

Turning on every light as he went. He steered him to hearth. Sit here and do not move.

Hopefully Tezlatipo has not yet risen. If you stay still and quiet? We may, yet, be able to shield you

From his banded eyes?"

Ian ran, the path through the woods was pitch black. But was so familiar to him, that

he didn't need to see it. He knew every leaf that grew and every branch, that dangled. He leapt

over invisible tree roots and protruding rocks. Desperate now. He dashed into the still brightly lit

square. The place was being cleared. The tables and chairs had already been removed. Ian's

eyes darted about. Desperately seeking. He ran to the leader of those tasked with the honor

of clearing away the ceremony's remains. Michael Falcon's Feather listened to Ian's request

His eyes widened in horror. He called to his helpers But all shook there heads. None

had seen either a stuffed Huitzilin or a forgotten Mandala.

"We must speak to the Shaman!" Michael said.

Winter Calf had already divested himself of his finery and was relaxing in an armchair.

His wife opened the door and admitted three worried men. The Shaman listened to Ian Swift Eye's

story. His mouth dropped and his blooded ran cold.

"The boy is alone? Unprotected?" Ian nodded. "You must return to him at once. He is on Aneque land.

He lays wide open to the Dark One."

"But his charm?"

"I will sanctify another. But you must not tarry. The sun has set. Tezlatipo walks.

Colby sat by the fire. He drew his knees up to his chest and sat brooding. Plus Ian had been gone,

for quite some time and he was bored. Not wishing to touch another person's property

Colby refrained from turning on the TV. Instead he walked down to his bedroom. To find his

small, hand held, games console. As he was rummaging in bag. He heard a sound behind him

He straightened up, thinking Ian had at last returned. He turned. But!

It wasn't Ian That was slowly descending the steps. Colby's heart began to thud with terror.

He had never seen any pictures of Tezlatipo. Yet Colby knew. The strangely garbed monster

advancing on him was. The Dreaded Dark Lord.

Tezlatipo

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Down : Christmas with Ian

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the Down sized Agent Granger.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry

if you find this awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of

the verb instead of after.

Chapter Nine

Colby sensed the room darken. It was if Tezlatipo sucked all the light into him. Blackness

seeped from every corner and crevice. Filling the space like an ever growing thunder cloud.

Every inch of Colby's skin was ice cold. His instinct was to hide. Crawl under the bed and

let the darkness screen him, From the Monstrous Malevolency, that sought to steal away his

very soul. But Colby didn't give in to the urge. He was made of sterner stuff. He had

faced death, in a burning Humvee, in Afghanistan. On board a Chinese Freighter, while

being tortured by Duane and Lancer. Even at the hands of a terrorist's dirty bomb. The

incident that had led to his down sizing. This bizarre creature from the Nether Worlds was

no different. He would not bow to it.

Tezlatipo paused a few feet from the boy. His red eyes blazed, from behind his black banded

mask. "Do you know who I am boy?" Colby inhaled. The breath he took in was so cold

It almost paralyzed him. But he refused to succumb to the power the Dark Lord wielded

Instead he found his voice and answered.

"You are Tezlatipo. Lord of the Smoking Mirror," he paused then putting his head on one

side followed the statement with. "But! I think that is a corruption of a much older name."

"Oh?" Tezlatipo was in no hurry to claim his prey.

"I think your real name is Tezcatelipoca!"

"I have many names!" the God replied. "Further North from here. I am named Wen Di Goz!"

For a moment the God seemed kinder. "The Flaxen Haired Men name me Fenris Devourer of Stars!

Among the Turks and Cossacks I am called Wampyr. In the land Where my brother, the Sun

burns his fiercest. They build mountains of brick and name me Anu bius. The Caribs call me Samedi.

But all know me as the Lord of the North. Wolf Wind!"

Colby tried not to gag, as the god breathed down on him. But inwardly he wondered If the God

had ever considered using Mouthwash.

"I think Dog Breath might be a more appropriate name!" he muttered to himself

"Hurgh! Hurgh!" Tezlatipo suddenly laughed. "You stand there faced with death at my hand

Yet think such amusing things." Colby blinked. Tezlatipo eyed the boy.

"You are not like the one's I have taken before. You stand straight before me. Despite the terror,

my visage instills."

"I've faced worse than you!"

"Yes! You have. Your appearance belies your soul. I can see the smoke of battle in your eyes

and hear the clash of steel Many times have I tried to lay my cold hand upon your heart and each time.

You cast it aside. It's true, there is mischief in your games. But your heart it pure! My darkness can

not over turn, the light of goodness. That shines there within.

Ian ran ever faster. His breath tore at his throat ragged and harsh! But he barely noticed the

discomfort. All his thoughts centered on getting to Colby! Protecting him! He dashed across his decking

and into the cabin His heart pounded. Then a new terror filled him. The cabin was in darkness.

He threw open the door and was almost knocked back by an icy blast. It was colder than the coldest

winter. His eyes searched the gloom. But there was no light to penetrate the freezing blackness.

Even the fire was gone.

"Oh God! He's here!" Ian knew. He felt his way to the stairs. But as he was about to descend.

He saw a light. It glowed around the small boy. Ian frowned. He recognized Colby and the hideous image

That loomed menacingly over his charge, But Ian found he couldn't move. No matter how he tried.

He was held fast by some freezing force. He strained to call out. But no words, could he utter.

He could only watch, as the monster sucked his little buddy down to hell.

Then he heard their voices.

"And yet despite the pure goodness of your heart. It lies heavy within your breast," Tezlatipo

continued. "For once again, you are betrayed By one you considered a friend."

"Ian isn't my friend. He's like the rest of them. He just sees me as a freak to be ridiculed."

"You spurned my brother's image!" Colby's ire rose as the memory of the afternoon resurfaced.

"It wasn't a real gift! It was a stupid baby toy. They gave it to me, to make me look foolish.

They laughed at me."

"It was not intended as such. The Elders of the Aneque Tua Tlin were trying to honor you."

"Yeah right!"

"They revere Huitzilopochtli. He is the god that rules the Land of their Ancestors. For

them to gift you with his effigy was a great privilege. One that few are offered."

"If that was so? Why did all the kids laugh and sneer at me?"

"The Aneque harbor a viper in their bosom. One who seduces others to his evil. Those that

hold elevated rank, behave no better, than the runts of a sow." Colby began to sense that

the Dark Lord was more than he appeared.

"But the place of it's burying is now lost from your mind." He paused and again his fetid breath

swept over Colby. "You are no prey of mine. But it is wrong, that you have no heavenly gift.

So now accept mine and my ever lasting favor. I now mark thee Colby Granger.

As beloved of the Wolf!" He seemed to loom closer. Colby forced himself not to cower back

or cry out. As the deity clasped his hand. The touch burned ice cold, but with a pain greater,

in intensity. Than any fire or bullet. Then suddenly he was gone. Ian shook himself as he felt the

restraint lift. He flew down the steps to Colby He was on his knees. Gasping and cradling his

left hand. Ian looked down at it. It was covered in ice. He laid his hand on the boy's head

"I'm sorry Colby! I really don't think you are a freak " Colby looked up at him.

"I know that now!" Ian helped him up.

"But I shall see to it, that Jason and Simon are punished For treating you so badly. They dishonor

the Tribe and in Jason's case his Forebears.

"It's Christmas!" Colby reminded him. "A season of forgiveness and goodwill to all men."

Ian gave a slow nod then. He suddenly grinned

"Little Colby Granger The only person, ever! To defy and defeat the Dark Lord of the Smoking Mirror."

"I didn't defeat him. He never intended harming me. We just talked."

"I heard!" The Ian shivered. "By the heaven's teeth It's cold in here. Come on lets get back upstairs.

I've got to re-light that fire. But When they reached the upper floor it was to see all the lamps lit and

a fire blazing in the hearth. At that moment the door flew open and Winter Calf closely followed

by a dozen armed warriors, burst in. The Shaman held up a new Protection Charm! Ian shook his head.

"Colby doesn't need that. He has already met Tezlatipo and as you can see. Survived the

encounter." Winter Calf peered closely at Colby. He was deathly pale and shivering.

"Yes he has and now the Spirit walks at his side." Winter Calf raised his slowly thawing hand

The ice was dripping away. But branded deep into the palm was a dark glyph. The Shaman

knew it. It was the Symbol of Tezlatipo. Ian then noticed the silver pendant that Colby

wore about his neck. It was oval and engraved upon it was a Wolf's Head. Colby touched the gift.

He liked it, a lot better than the stuffed bird.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas with Ian

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the Down sized Agent Granger.

First Chapter is deliberately short.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry

if you find this awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of

the verb instead of after.

Chapter Ten

The Shaman and the warriors listened stunned as Ian related the scene he had witnessed.

The child's pale and shivery appearance told them, he spoke truly. That and the mark Colby

would now bear on his left hand. For the rest of his life. But the Shaman could see deeper.

The eyes are the window to the soul and he could tell. Colby had been touched by something

beyond the Earthly Realm. The boy clearly was blessed. He looked to Ian

"You are now Guardian. To Wolf Cub, Son of Wolf Wind! Lord of the North. Your feet have

been placed on the heavenly path. It is a road, from, which they must never stray."

"They won't Shaman!" Ian assured him. Suddenly Michael Falcon's Feather gave a low chuckle

"I think Swift Eye, that your little Wolf Cub, belongs in bed."

The others all grinned. Colby's head had rolled back He lay slumped against the sofa arm, fast asleep!

It took Ian several minutes to strip the somnolent boy to his shorts and Tee without waking him.

But soon Colby was safely tucked up with Marli. His new precious Wolf's Head pendant Ian hung from

a small hook beside his bed. Ian then walked upstairs and out onto his Patio. He gasped as he stepped

outside. Even the chill of a normal night did not compare with the bitter wind that now shrieked across

the bluff. Ian felt his stomach cramp slightly

"Yep! The Dark Lord is smoking his mirror across our lands this night," he thought. But then

he turned his mind to a different problem. Colby had destroyed his Sand Painting. It was customary for

the Aneque. To place their children's Christmas sacks on the pictures. Ian sighed and decided

To stick with the western tradition of Father Christmas. Inwardly he was saddened.

That Jason Salmon Leaps, a boy he'd known since birth, was capable of such cruelty. Eric Striding Bull

had worked so hard to raise Jason right. But his endeavours were being undermined. By a half breed,

that claimed both a name and a Lineage He had no right to. Simon Cloud Crow was not really called that.

He'd given himself the name. His mother's Great Grandfather had borne the name Cloud Crow. He had

been an honourable man. His descendant was not. Simon Arthur Denston, to give him his true name,

was a gutter bred, Whore's whelp. That showed his base bloodline. Both by his foul tongue and hate

filled actions.

Morning dawned! Having felt the biting wind the night before, Ian had decided to leave his

central heating on overnight. Thus when he woke the house was warm. He was somewhat disconcerted.

That Colby was still sleeping. Then he sighed. He really shouldn't have expected the boy to be bouncing

around excited. After all Colby had yet to truly regress into a nine year old. Plus of course the events of

the previous evening must have exhausted him.

Yawning and scratching at his stubble. Ian padded upstairs to the kitchen. His first order of the day was

a steaming hot mug of Java. Just the thing to wake him up. He reached up to lift the blind. As he did so!

Ian's mouth fell open. It was impossible. This was California He dashed outside and stared around.

Everywhere was white. Dazzling white!

"It's snowed!" He murmured stunned. Ian had never seen snow this far south. To the best of his knowledge

It had never happened before. Okay may in the high Sierras. But down here?

He flicked on his television. Every channel was leading with the story. The whole country

had been battered by high winds and torrential downpours, Everywhere but California.

It had experienced a freak blizzard. For the first time ever. Los Angeles was having a genuine

White Christmas. In just under eight hours, four foot of snow had fallen. So while the rest

of America faced, a miserable wet Christmas. California's children were dashing around

Sledging and building snow men. Ian stepped out onto his Decking. To check the tree

and lights had survived. Then he stopped dead. For a second time that morning, his jaw

dropped. For where Yesterday he had carefully and artistically drawn a sand painting

There now lay, sculpted in the snow. A beautiful image of a wolf. It's front paws clasped

about the sack, Ian had the night before, positioned at the base of Colby's bed. Ian knew

this had to be an extra gift from Tezlatipo to Colby. He walked back inside and down to his lower

floor. He leaned over the bed and gently shook the child.

"Colby wake up!"

"Urnna!"

"Come on son! Wake up!"

"Wa-erh?" Colby fought to stir.

"Wake up Colby! There's something you have to see.

"I'm awake. I think!" Colby groaned then sat up. He rubbed his eyes and blinked several times.

"Ian? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas!"

"Now quickly! Put your slippers and dressing gown on. I want you to see something!"

"What?"

"Just come and see!" He hustled the bemused, still half asleep kid, up the stairs and outside.

Colby shivered.

"It's snowed!" he gasped.

"Yeah! But look!" Colby followed the line of Ian's pointing finger.

"Oh my!" he inhaled in wonder. "Did you make that? It's amazing!"

"No I didn't! I believe your God did!"

"Tezlatipo?" Ian nodded. By now he'd grabbed a camera and was taking photos. Then

Colby frowned. "But how are we going to get my presents inside without destroying it?"

"Well! Firstly I'm going to call the Shaman. He has to see this and then," Ian grinned

"I'm thinking a fishing rod and net." Colby laughed.

"I love fishing and fishing for my presents will be even more fun."

Winter Calf was already heading up to Ian's cabin When he received his call on his Cell Phone

"I'm about two minutes away!"

Please come around the front. Colby and I don't want the Patio disturbed."

Puzzled Winter calf complied with the request. But as soon as he entered the cabin. Ian ushered

him straight out to his back area. Winter Calf was as astonished as Ian had been.

He looked around Colby had dressed and was now sitting eating a hot bowl of porridge

Ian said he needed a sturdy breakfast Before they began fishing. Winter Calf spoke softly

"The mark, on his hand, endures?" Ian nodded.

"But it doesn't seem to be sore or bothering him." The Shaman nodded

"I see he wears his token?"

"It was the first thing he put on When I woke him. Even before he saw this." Ian indicated the sculpture

Winter Calf smiled at it..

"A miracle I think. The village is also snowed in. But strangely not one Sand Painting is covered.

All have been spared."

"All?"

"All bar one!"

"Which one?"

"The image outside Denston's house." Winter Calf inhaled. Then changed the subject.

My wife is engaged in a new task this day. She and my daughter are working their fingers to the bone."

"Doing what?"

"Wolf Cub will wear a Ghost Shirt to the Festivities tomorrow." Ian understood

"I have already related the events of Yester's Eve to Chief Red Storm. Despite the day

He is calling for a Full Council this morning. They have to be informed of all that has happened. The rest of

the Tribe will be told tomorrow at the Festivities. When Wolf Cub will be formally named as is our tradition."

Ian was quietly amused. He knew one kid that wasn't going to like that one bit.

Simon Denston's mother had long petitioned To have him formally named Cloud Crow, adopted

as an Aneque Tua Tlin, and gifted with a Ghost Shirt. It had never happened. Ian made a mental note not

to let Colby stray an inch from his side. The older boy had a very unsavoury reputation.

Little Colby Wolf Cub had already suffered Denston's forked tongue. Ian was not going to let the

Halfbreed have the opportunity to do him any further harm. Winter Calf departed. Colby had scraped

his bowl clean. Ian chuckling got a ladder and two fishing rods. Then he helped Colby up onto his roof.

Where they sat for an hour. Gently catching and reeling in his presents. Colby loved the game. Secretly Ian

also enjoyed the unusual start to the day.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Down sized: Christmas with Ian

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the Down sized Agent Granger.

First Chapter is deliberately short.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry

if you find this awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of

the verb instead of after.

Chapter Eleven

Ian and Colby sat on the cabin's roof, Rods in hand. Taking it in turns to try and snag presents

from the sack. Whenever they succeeded? The captured gift was slid down, into a long landing net.

Normally used to contain fish.

"This is my best fishing trip ever!" Colby enthused. Ian smiled. Glad his little friend was happy again.

But Ian vowed to make sure The Half breed was never going to be given another chance to upset him.

Colby was special. His status now ranked him, above every child in the tribe and, Ian knew.

That as 'Wolf Cub's' Official Guardian. His own position was much improved. There was every chance,

that one day. He would be called to take a seat in the Council's Kiva. He came back to the present

Colby actually managed to snag the bag itself. It was lighter now Only a few gifts remained buried deep.

Ian flicked out his line and also got a hook into the hessian. Slowly, together they reeled back their lines.

Gently lifting the sack from within the Sculpture's paws Without damaging it or even disturbing the snow

around it. Beaming in triumph, they carefully descended the ladder. Ian first so he could guide Colby's feet.

Then at last, after an hour sitting in the cold? They carried the full green net inside and set it down in front of

the fire.

"Hot Cocoa and Mince Pies first!" Ian insisted. "I'm frozen stiff! From sitting out there, for so long."

"It was cold." Colby agreed. "But loads of fun!" his eyes twinkled "Can we do it again next year?" Ian blinked.

He hadn't even thought beyond the Christmas. Let alone the following year. It suddenly it occurred to him.

He had to give serious thought, on how to explain everything. To the FBI Directors and get them to agree

To Colby staying with him. David would also need to be told. Ian suspected he'd be harder to convince than

the Directors.

His kettle's whistle once again jolted him from his private thoughts. Colby had put the fishing tackle back into

the storage cupboard, he'd seen Ian take it from earlier. All bar the big net. Ian was glad he'd put up some

decorations inside. Originally he hadn't been going to. Expecting Colby to open his presents outside.

In the warm LA sun. That idea had died as the first snow flake fell.

Instead the child sat on the rug, in front of a blazing fire. Staring hopefully at the masses of small gifts. Ian had

already decided, to use the late morning as an excuse. To hold back his main presents until after lunch.

Colby didn't mind. He loved every little thing From the bottle of blue Bubble bath down to the smallest marble.

In fact he liked the marbles a lot. He was already eyeing them as potential ammunition for his War Games.

Christmas Dinner was everything Colby expected. Roast bird, vegetables, delicious gravy. Although he pulled

a face at the sprouts.

"Got to have sprouts!" Ian said firmly. "It's traditional," A mischievous idea popped into Colby's head.

"I'll tell Tezlatipo!" he threatened. Ian roared with laughter

"Well! That makes a change from telling David!" Colby giggled and dabbed gravy, from his chin, with his napkin.

They pulled their crackers together and admired the little plastic toys inside. Colby's paper crown was way

too big and slid over his eyes. Prompting Ian to snap another picture.

"Aren't you going to set light to the pudding?" Colby asked as Ian carried it across from the kitchenette to the table.

"Alas no Brandy!"

"No Brandy? What happened to tradition?"

"It's called! There's no way I'm giving you Alcohol. David would lynch me."

"Him or Doctor Pearson!" Colby nodded Content to eat the pudding with just ordinary cream. Ian had made sure,

the one he'd bought had silver charms in it. Colby laughed as he found a tiny pistol in his portion.

"Well! At least the FBI won't take this gun off me." Ian chuckled understanding

The moment he'd been down sized. Colby had lost his gun, badge and warrant card. He had felt the loss.

After all he lived years, never being parted from his gun. Most FBI agents grew so used to their weapons

They even slept with them. Ian had used Christmas. To try to rectify the problem and refill Colby's empty holster.

Among the presents to be opened that afternoon was a little children's plastic set. Consisting of a black,

water pistol, tin star and fake handcuffs. As he'd hoped Colby was delighted with the set. His face lighting

up, the moment he ripped open the paper.

"But I'm still missing a Warrant Card," he sighed.

"I thought of that too!" Ian grinned handing him a small square package. Inside was a little leather wallet,

containing a fake FBI card.

"Where did you get it?"

"Photo shop!" Ian sniggered. "Got a friend down in Admin. Who's a whizz, with the package."

"You must take me, to thank her, after Christmas!" Colby instantly said.

"How do you know it's a Lady?" Ian asked

"I've been down to that department," Colby grinned. "When I was big? Me and David used to call it.

The Hen Coop!" Ian rocked back on his heels again laughing. He knew what Colby meant.

The gossiping women in there did, sound a lot like chickens clucking. Then he frowned and corrected.

"David and I!" Colby blinked, then laughed and accused

"Hey! You're not trying to go all dad on me are you?"

"Just open your presents Rascal!" Ian pushed a large on at him. "Although David and I, both

bought you a separate present. This is from the two of us, together." Colby eyed the

strange large box.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see!" It was the biggest of all his presents. Colby's heart beat a little faster, as he peeled

back the paper. Then he whooped in delight. Yes! It needed putting together! Even still he squealed

and leapt to his feet Dancing with excitement.

"It's a castle! It's a castle! You've bought me a castle, for my Soldiers!" Ian was astonished as a genuine

Nine Year Old suddenly appeared before him. "Quick Help me set it up!" he had knelt down again

Ian stalled his hand from lifting the flat pieces the box.

"Why don't you finish opening your other presents first. If nothing else to make a little more space."

Colby could see his point. He still had a large pile of unopened gifts. He suppressed his longing.

To set up the castle and plaster his little Paper Soldiers all over it. Turning his attention back, to

what else he had. Most of his friends at the FBI had either bought him computer games or accessories

For the castle. Most not all! Colby sniggered, at the sensible gifts from the infirmary. Clearly the female

nurses had known the men would buy him toys

From them he had a packet of socks, a knitted hat and scarf set and of course the obligatory

Christmas jumper. It was labeled from the Good Doctor. But Colby had met Mrs Pearson and sussed

It was really made by her. Ian nodded approvingly as Colby whipped off the sweater, he was wearing

and donned his new one. Then he posed in it for yet another picture. Ian chuckled

The Snowman Motif was sort of appropriate. In view of the weather outside.

Finally all the gifts were opened. Ian had opened the ones labeled for him. Colby had leaned over to see

What he'd been given. The were all suitably adult and pretty standard. Colby had actually bought him a

New Car Stereo. Grinning he confided

"I've already had Adam down in the Mech. Department tune it, to a decent Jazz channel." Ian groaned.

"Jazz?"

"Oh yeah! I know how you love it!"

"Not!" Ian retorted then grinned and ruffled the boy's hair again proclaiming him to be a. "Rascal!"

Once the paper was bagged up and set aside ready. For when the Bin men came in the New Year

Ian got out some glasses. He poured himself a beer and Colby a cola. He wasn't really bothered.

He was more interested in reading the assembly instructions for his Castle. They were pretty straight forward

and it didn't take long. To click the interlocking pieces together. There were four actual designs. Colby

knew the one he wanted.

"It's almost an exact copy of Goodrich!" he said. Ian understood

"I'm guessing that was a Civil War Battle Castle!" Colby nodded. He opened the new book

That had constituted David's individual present and, looking it up in the index. Found the name and page.

Ian smiled at the blond head bent over his book. Flicking through the pages, to the relevant entry.

Then he leaned down for a closer look and agreed

"Yep! Looks the same as the Assembly Plans. Forty minutes later the Castle stood proud

Occupying a sizable chunk of Ian's lounge.

"Do you want to be a defender of attacker?" Ian chortled and opted to attack.

"I've always felt them Cavaliers were a bit Namby Pamby! Cromwell's a proper man!" Colby sorted

through his stack of new toys For the small set of miniature metal cannons Don had sent him.

"Hey! How come you get the cannons!" Ian jovially protested. Grinning Colby handed him his

home made siege machines and a bag of marbles. "Okay! That's fair!"

Ian conceded and promptly laid out his attackers. They played with the toys, for the rest of the afternoon

Paused for a supper of cold turkey with salad and roast potatoes. Then continued the battle until bedtime.

Colby slid happily under his quilt. He hung his Wolf's Head Pendant on the bedside hook, drew Marli to

him. and fell instantly asleep. Ian gave a satisfied sigh. The day had gone pretty much to plan, with the

slight deviation of the Fishing Affair. It had been happy, fun filled and kept Colby's mind distracted.

"But tomorrow, you must guard my Favored!" Ian jumped and turned around. He gasped as he found himself

Face to face, with a shimmering image, of the Wolfen God. Tezlatipo. Ian gave a stilted bow.

"I will Lord!" When he straightened up he was alone.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Down sized:  Christmas with Ian

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the Down sized Agent Granger.

This Chapter is deliberately short.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry

if you find this awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of

the verb instead of after.

Chapter Twelve

Ian rubbed the back of his neck as he re-climbed the steps, back to his main living area.

He'd just reached it When there was a soft tap on his front door. He opened it.

Winter Calf's wife and grown up daughter stood just outside. Ian could guess why they'd come.

He invited them in. Edith Summer Swan laid a wrapped parcel on the table

Ian leaned over as she peeled back the paper. He inhaled. The Ghost Shirt was stunning.

It was midnight blue. Embroidered stars, stitched with silver thread, marched down the sleeves

But it was the actual picture that adorned the front, that made the shirt special.

It was of a wolf on a mountain top. It's head raised as if baying to the moon."

"Colby is going to love this." The daughter held up a pair of trews of the same colour.

Matching stars lined the seams of each leg. The women had even crafted a small pair of moccasins.

Ian found it hard to believe they had created such works of art in a single day.

Then!

Mary Jumping Bee softly, yet hopefully, asked.

"Is it still there? Can we see it?" Ian knew they meant the Snow Wolf. He beckoned them through

to his back door and opened it. A full moon was riding high, illuminating the patio. The snow

sparkled in the frosty light. Both women inhaled. Their artistry did not begin to compare with the

amazing sculpture, dominating Ian's decking.

"Truly a miracle!" Edith murmured Ian gave a nod. He had never really believed the old legends.

Most adults saw the traditions as merely a cultural theme to be preserved. But now that had changed.

Chief Red Storm had called for a Full Council earlier that afternoon. An unheard of event on

Christmas day. The honoured returned from it shaken. The rest of the tribe would be informed

the following day. Although already speculation was running rife. The snow alone told all the adults

That the Mirror of Tezlatipo had cast it's Smoky Pall, over their lands

Morning came. Ian woke Colby early. The Boxing day festival was a public one. But the whole tribe

was expected, to be assembled to greet their guests by nine. Colby, as instructed, ate his breakfast in

his pyjamas. After it. Ian showed him the exquisitely crafted outfit.

The boy stroked the shirt almost reverently. Then he withdrew his hand and looked anxiously up at Ian.

"I don't think I should wear it. It will upset the real Tribal children."

"One or two maybe. But only the ones who have no real claim to clan affiliation. The rest will understand

the costume's importance." Colby shivered. Ian laid a hand on his head.

"Today you must not leave my side. It is a day about family and unity. Here, you are of my line and will

be afforded. All the rights and privileges due to that position."

"Bu.."

"If anyone dares to say one ill-word to you. I shall deal with sharply them. Have no fear."

Colby peered at the wooden rod, he touched on his belt. At least a dozen plaited, leather, fronds erupted,

from a cleverly drilled hole, at one end.

"What is that?"

"A quirt!"

"A quirt?" Ian nodded. "It looks nasty! Is it for what I think it's for?"

"If you think it's a device for disciplining? Yes!"

"You aren't going to hit me with are you?"

"No lad! This is for a nasty, foul mouthed, half breed. That won't keep his place or mind his betters."

Colby gave a small shudder even still. He didn't doubt that the quirt could inflict a very hefty sting.

One he didn't ever want to experience. It was almost eight by the time they were both ready. Ian

inspected his fosterling. Edith Summer Swan and Mary Jumping Bee had got Colby's size spot on.

The ghost shirt fitted the boy like a glove. The colour suited him too. The dark blue contrasting with his

blonde hair. The last thing Ian did was put Colby's Silver Pendant over his head. He turned over

the boy's hand and smiled at the dark mark. The redness had faded Now the Glyph of the Smoking mirror

stood bold and clear, in Colby's hand. Ian nodded then inhaled.

"Right then Wolf Cub. Let's go and have some fun!" Colby tried to smile, but he again felt nervous.

Then a soft, yet ice cold breeze, draughted over his neck.

"I am beside you my son!" a familiar voice echoed in his head. The words comforted

Colby, gave him strength. He raised his head and straightened his back. Ian opened the door and

they stepped out into the, frigid, morning air.


	13. Chapter 13

Down sized:  Christmas with Ian

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the Down sized Agent Granger.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry

if you find this awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of

the verb instead of after.

Chapter Thirteen

The plaza was once more gaily adorned with decorations. But this time, they were much more

Amerind in the nature. Ian gave a low chuckle and leaning down whispered to Colby

"You, White Folk, expect us to go all native." Colby smiled then blushed A couple of young girls,

in fringed dresses had stopped, and were now staring at him.

"Head Up! Wolf Cub!" Ian ordered. But! Before Colby could obey Simon Denston and his lackey,

Jason Salmon Leaps ran over. Ignoring Ian. Simon shoved Colby hard.

"What do you think you are wearing Paleface? You ain't 'llowed to dress like one of us!"

"The only person, not entitled to call himself Aneque Tua Tlin, is you Half-breed!" Ian caught

Colby as he staggered.

"F*ck off Swift eye!" Simon spat back "I am Cloud Crow and when I'm Chief. I'm having

you banished."

"Chief Pah! What rot? You are nothing, but a sewer mouthed, Gutter Rat!" Ian blinked as Colby

suddenly defended himself! Simon bristled, but only for a second. As his eyes. suddenly beheld,

the stunning pendant Colby wore. He stretched out a hand to grab it.

"I'm having that! White sh*t can'tz wear Aneque Silver," Then! "Aargh!" Simon howled in shock

and pain as his backside and upper thighs were suddenly set on fire. By a blistering, pepper of

leather strands. The pain instantly made him cry.. He spun around. Tears spilling down his face.

Ian raised the quirt in a threatening manner.

"Taking you thieving hands away from that Pendant and go back to your mother, or do you want me.

To lay another stroke on you?" The older boy backed away snivelling.

A second voice spoke

"Jason!" he looked round. Striding Bull was less that two foot away. "What did your grandfather and

I say to you. Not half an hour ago? Jason went red. "Go back to your sisters and stay with them.

You have disgraced our family name enough!" Simon had taken advantage of the distraction and fled

wailing. Jason anxious not to get quirted as well. Rapidly walked away, in the opposite direction.

Striding Bull nodded to Ian and then bowed to Colby. Ian winked at his little buddy then grinning echoed.

"Sewer mouthed, Gutter Rat? I must remember that one. A perfect description." He chuckled

"Or maybe I'll get Chief Red Storm To officially give Simon that name."

"So what's so special about the title Cloud Crow?"

"Cloud Crow was that boy's Great-Great Grandfather. He was a truly inspirational leader

and negotiated with the Government. To protect out lands from, Carpet Baggers and unscrupulous

Land Thieves. It is because of him. We still own Silver Lake." Colby blinked. Startled

"Your tribe owns Silver Lake?" Ian nodded. "But I thought all those rich people.."

Ian chuckled.

"Those big shot Hollywood Moguls, may boast of owning the land. But they don't! It is only leased

to them. In seventy years, it will revert back to the us."

"So! That Simon boy thinks, because his Ancestor was a Chief He is going to be one?"

"It'll never happen. His blood is tainted. Not only is he a half-breed? The foreigner, that sired him is a

wanted Criminal."

"A wanted Criminal?" Ian nodded. "Wanted for what?"

"You name it! Murder, Drug Dealing, Gun Running! Extortion! The list is endless. He's a right Gangster!"

"Maybe we FBI agents need to track him down and bring the entire family to justice." Colby said

This made Ian laugh. Then he saw the Council was seated on the Dais. The Shaman was signalling to him.

Ian gently began to steer Colby forward

"Enough of such talk! Today is a day of celebration." As they moved into the throng of the tribe. Colby

heard many people mutter about his outfit and he shivered.

Ian didn't doubt that within five minutes. Virtually every kid in the tribe, would be falling over themselves

In an effort to gain his friendship. Two seats had been reserved for Ian and his charge

In a row directly in front of the Council. Michael grinned at Ian and like Striding Bull bowed to Colby.

He blushed. Then the conch horn sounded. There was a minute of scuffling, as people seated themselves.

When all were settled Red Storm rose and began

"I know many of you having been speculating, as to the cause of the Snow and still more sense.

That Tezlatipo has Smoked his Mirror, across our lands." he paused. To allow the mumur that had arisen, to

die. "What you suspect is true. But his Smoking was not an act to be feared. We are to see it as a blessing.

For one has come into our midst. Who is greatly beloved of the Gods." Colby sensed a hundred eyes settle

on him. Although near the back, a braggart's voice announced.

"It's me! He's talking about me. I'm getting my best name From now on I m going to be Cloud Crow."

Ian and Michael exchange glances and simultaneously raised their eyes heavenward..

Red Storm gave no indication he'd heard. But his next words decried the boasts. As he related Colby's

encounter. Ian stood his fosterling up and walked him forward. Two honoured braves raised the boy,

up to the Shaman. Who once again chanted a liturgy over him.

"No!" Simon leapt up and running forward, screeched. "It's not that Stinking Paleface it's me! Me! Me!

Only I'm special! I'm Cloud Crow! Everyone bow down to me

Winter Calf calmly lifted Colby's left hand and displayed the Mark of the God.

Almost at once the entire tribe rose from their seats and knelt before the symbol. Simon felt himself thrust

aside. He fumed. Then seethed double as Red Storm formally said

"In the name of my people The Aneque Tua Tlin. I am honoured to name you," A slight pause

"Colby Granger," another pause. Followed by a deep breath.

"Wolf Cub! Son of Wolf Wind! Lord of the Northern Darkness!" Colby gave a bow to the Chief

Then impressed everyone by replying.

"I am the one honoured; Sir!" He then knelt before the chief. His humility greatly pleased

the tribesmen." Ian gave a very approving nod. But the ceremony was quickly over. It had to be short.

As soon the guests would start arriving. Already a line of cars could be seen, negotiating the winding road.

That led, up the long hill. To the Aneque Village.

So intent was everyone on now preparing that they failed to see the signs until it was too late.

"F*cking Paleface W*nker" Simon suddenly leapt at Colby. The dagger he'd received two days earlier

raised. Ian didn't have time to react or protect Colby. But then he didn't need too! Simon Denston had

no way of knowing Colby was FBI trained. Even down sized, he had retained his physical fitness.

Now he utilised the training. He side-stepped Simon's knife thrust and grabbed his hand. He spun backwards

on his left heel Twisting Simon's arm up and round. Pulling the bigger boy off balance, at the same time.

Colby hooked his right leg around Simon's and kicked his knee out of joint. The braggart toppled sideways and

down. As he did so Colby wrenched the knife from his now loosened grip. Giving the Half-breed an extra shove,

That sent him sprawling to the ground. Where he opened his mouth and howled. Colby threw the dagger

aside then in a sneering voice, scorned.

"Man! You not only fight like a girl You scream louder than one!" All around the shocked tribal members,

now stared astonished, at Colby. Simon Denston was bigger than him, by nearly two feet. Yet Colby had

flung him into the dust, like a rag doll. Ian glanced around. All were saying it.

"Wolf Cub was a True Warrior. Worthy to be, the Chosen Son of such a High Spirit."

Simon was grovelling on the ground grizzling like a four year old. A woman ran over to him and helped

him to his feet. Just as the Chief walked over. He looked at the furious woman. Embracing Simon.

She turned to the approaching Chief. Opening her mouth to complain, about her son's treatment.

Red Storm cut her off with..

"Jennifer Black moon; For insulting the Honoured Wolf Cub. Your son is hearby banned from the day's

Festival. Take him back to your Hogan and keep him there. If he shows his face outside again today.

He will receive three strokes of the quirt." Colby saw the coward turn ashen and limp away

As fast as he could. The woman, Jennifer Black Moon ran after him. Then the Chief looked down at

Colby and smiled.

"I think little Wolf Cub. Ian Swift Eye has been teaching you his ways!" Colby tried not to grin.

The chief chuckled and tousled his hair. "Enjoy the day!" He then walked off

To position himself and prepare for his official duties. Most people followed him. Ian leaned down and

hugged Colby

"Way to put the Gutter Rat in his place. He'll never frighten or bully any of the other kids again.

His reign of terror is over." A few feet away Jason Salmon Leaps was pale and shaking.

He had expected Simon to easily, wop the little kid. Instead Wolf Cub had kicked his butt!

Kicked it! Big Time!

Jason knew instinctively. He had to disassociate himself from Simon. If he didn't he would lose his

Princely Rank and the right to wear a Chieftain's War Bonnet. For! As Ian had so correctly surmised.

Simon Denston was going to be permanently debased.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Down sized:  Christmas with Ian

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the Down sized Agent Granger.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry

if you find this awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of

the verb instead of after.

Chapter Fourteen

The rest of the day passed in a whirl. Colby enjoyed himself. Ian was especially attentive

Spoiling him! But Colby noticed, the attitude of the other kids had changed. Most smiled or

spoke politely to him. He inwardly compared this with their behaviour two days before and decided.

Being the Son of a God had it's upside.

There were, as expected, a lot of outsiders with children. The Aneque had clearly anticipated this

As the Plaza was fringed on all sides by tribesmen selling trinkets and souvenirs. Most did brisk trade.

But several times Colby overhead outsider children, admiring his outfit and begging their parents.

To buy them the same. He half smiled. He knew that a great many young boys were going to go

home disappointed. But not excessively For as the day drew to a close and the guests made

their goodbyes. Red Storm stood at the Village Entrance with Winter Calf. Every child, boy or girl,

was gifted with a small feathered charm.

Ian smiled down at Colby. He had yet to receive his daily gift. He received it after the outers had left.

This time instead of waiting until last. Colby was now called forward first. Even before the babies.

His gift wasn't a lot different than before. He still didn't get a weapon. But now Colby eagerly held

out his hands, for the stuffed effigy. It wasn't a bird, but a furred image of Tezlatipo.

Colby adored it. From the second he saw it and stroked it, lovingly. All the way back to Ian's cabin.

Where, Ian smiled, he promptly showed it to Marli. But the Amerind wondered, if David would

be miffed, as Colby now had a second bed toy.

On the twenty Seventh, there were no festivities or ceremonies to attend. So Ian took it upon himself.

To start Colby's Aneque training. After all he was nine! The customary age, for instruction to begin.

Colby watched intrigued as Ian packed them up a lunch. Then he picked up his camera and

flicked the strap over his head.

"Right then Wolf Cub! Lets get going? Much to see and learn." Colby soon realised

this was an understatement. Ian led him into the forest. But not down the path to the village. No!

Today he led him away from it and deeper into the woods. They trekked forward for over an hour.

Colby walked behind Ian and tried hard to step only as he stepped.

"In olden times My people always walked in single file. Can you guess why?"

Colby knew the answer to this. When in Afghanistan. his platoon had done the same thing.

"It's to disguise the number of your party!" he replied to Ian's question.

"Good boy! Now stand still. You've just cracked three dry twigs. Half the forest knows where we are."

Colby blinked and stopped hopping. He often jumped from foot to foot, when he got a bit excited.

_(David had often teased That he looked like he was doing the 'Wee Wee Walk.')_

Ian crouched and cleared away a scuff of leaves. He beckoned Colby down and pointed to some sort

of animal track.

"Do you know what this is?" Colby appraised the print.

"Deer?" he took a wild guess. Ian groaned and shook his head.

"Colby son! Deer are hoofed creatures. This is an animal, that has a paw!" Colby's face lit up.

"Like a wolf?"

"In this case I think a cat. Maybe a Cougar!" They softly followed the trace. Colby was

supremely impressed. No wonder Ian was considered the best tracker the FBI had. He could see prints

where, to Colby, the ground seemed no more than barren rock. Suddenly Ian stopped.

Colby pondering his skill ran right into the back of him. Ian gave a soft grin.

"Man! Colby really needs the White Boy driving out of him," he thought. He didn't say so Only pulled

his charge down behind a bush. Putting his finger to his lips, to indicate Colby had to be quiet.

He gently parted the, leafy, fronds. Colby's eyes saucered, as he beheld the tranquil scene.

A Mother Cougar lay stretched across a low branch, watching three cubs. Tumbling and playing in

the sunlit glade. Ian raised his camera and took several pictures. He used a camera he'd made himself.

It didn't make any sound. Not even as the shutter clicked. The man and boy watched for a few minutes more.

Then Ian treading carefully, stealthily, crept back the way they'd come. Colby watching where he put his

feet also managed. To get away without alerting the mother cat to their presence.

As soon as they were out of earshot. Ian quickened his pace. Leading Colby to a safe place over a

mile, from the Mother Cougar's family. Once satisfied it was safe to do so. He built a little fire, brewed tea

and and unpacked their lunch.

"I like that you don't carry a gun!" Colby smiled his hands full of Cheese Sarnies. "Taking Photos is nicer."

Ian swallowed his mouthful and said.

"Take only Pictures! Leave only footprints! It's the Aneque way. We don't need to kill or despoil the land."

"I like that! Colby smiled then repeated. "Take only Pictures! Leave only footprints!"

"Besides!" Ian suddenly chuckled. "Can you imagine what David would say? If he thought

I'd taken you hunting for real?" Colby began to laugh

"Oh God! Yeah! He'd string you up by your toenails. He's a reg'lar Enviro-Freak!"

Colby looked around. "He'd like it out here though."

"Are you kidding me? That City Boy?" Ian raised an eyebrow. "First splash of mud on

his shiny shoes and he'd have Connies."

"Connies? What's Connies?"

"Conniptions!" Colby laughed and conceded Ian might have a point. David was a trifle

fastidious. Even on Stakeout. He'd always fold his jacket and put it into a plastic bag to

protect it. They finished eating. Ian made his apprentice collect every scrap of paper.

"Don't worry about, the crusts and crumbs. The birds will clean them up for us." Colby obeyed.

Then Ian led him back into the trees. Colby loved the excursion. Ian was funny and interesting and

knew so much. It made Colby marvel. The next track they spotted was that of a deer.

"It's several days old. I doubt we'll see the creature that left it." Ian said then he paused and twisted

his head to one side. "Listen! Do you hear that?" Colby strained to hear what Ian's sharp ears had

discerned. But got nothing. He shook his head. Ian squatted down, put an arm around him, and pointed

up. Colby inhaled. Tapping it's beak, against a tree high up, was a woodpecker. Ian again took photos.

Colby just couldn't believe how many things existed out in the wild. A turned over log exposed grubs and

beetles. Worms slithered away. Colby again thought of David. He gave a low laugh

"What's funny?" Colby pointed down.

"They would scare Dave. He's a right girl around Creepy Crawlies. He once called me over, to his

apartment At two in the morning. I was absolutely terrified I thought he'd been shot or captured by Crims."

"He hadn't?"

"No! He just needed me to remove a spider. From behind his loo! He wanted to take a leak

But was scared the, tiny, thing would bite him." Ian began to laugh too.

The idea of the big, brave FBI dude, flipping out over a beastie, in the bathroom was extremely funny.

They continued walking. Colby wasn't aware of it. But Ian was leading them in a circle. Just as the sun set.

They came out of the woods on the ridge above his cabin.

"I had a great time today Ian!" Colby said, as he climbed into bed. "Please can I come with you again?

The next time you go out with your camera?"

"You betcha!" he stroked his nose and tucked a small acorn into his palm. "Can't let you go to sleep

without a gift." Colby rolled it about in his hand with one finger. From a monetary point of view.

It was worthless! But Colby would always treasure it. As a momento of his day.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Down sized:  Christmas with Ian

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the Down sized Agent Granger.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings.

I'm sorry if you find this awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of

the verb instead of after

Chapter Fifteen

Ian grimaced as he put the phone down. All his plans to continue Colby's teaching had just gone

out the window.

"Who was that?" Colby stood at the top of the stairs, in his pyjamas. Ian smiled at the child His hair

was sticking up and his eyes were still bleary from sleep.

"That, Wolf Cub, was David!"

"David?"

"Yep! He'll be getting into LAX. Tomorrow afternoon at three.

"Excellent!" Colby immediately enthused. Ian tried to continue.

"So it's a good job, you're awake early. We've only got a day to prepare."

"Prepare? Prepare what?"

"The loft. We're going to have to board it down . To make him a bedroom."  
"Board it down? What's that mean?"

"It means Wolf Cub. We have to go to a Wood Yard, buy some big sheets of ply and bring them

home."

"Then what?"

"Then we cart them up to the attic and nail them onto the floor beams. To cover the insulating rolls, and

make a solid surface for Davy Boy to stand on." Colby got the gist of what he meant, but made a very

sensible suggestion.

"Shouldn't we go up there and measure first?" Ian looked down at him then shook his head

"Nope!"

"No but.."

"First!" he leaned down and gently poked Colby, in the belly. "You have to get washed and dressed.

While I make breakfast." Colby looked down at himself then blushed. He'd been so excited about David

coming home. He'd forgotten, he'd just rolled out of bed. He turned and sliding to his seat, bumped his way,

back down the steps. Ian chuckled! Sometimes Colby was endearing like a real nine year old.

Ian poured himself a coffee and then. While the kid got showered. Ian took his advice and went up to measure

his loft. That way, as soon as Colby was, fully, stuffed with Chocolate Pancakes. They were able to head out.

Luckily most people were still enjoying the holiday. So! Apart from a couple of dedicated DIYers, the Wood

Yard was practically empty. Ian was able to buy all that they need and even got it sawed to size Which saved him

a heck of a job at home. The Wood Yard had a buzz saw. That split his sheets to the exact size, of the floor

Ian, planned, to lay in his loft. But! Even with the sheets precut. It still took all morning to get the loft floor laid.

As they nailed the last plank into position. Colby rocked back and sat on his heels.

"This place is massive. Can I sleep up here and let David have my little room?" Ian looked at him then laughed.

"You are kidding right?"

"No!"

"Colby! David's like a giant. His feet would stick so far off, that tiny bed of yours. I'd get kicked in the head.

Every time he turned over." The idea was silly and made Colby laughed. But he did see Ian's point.

His little room was in no way, going to be big enough for David

"Besides!" Ian then added. "I want my special Wolf Cub down with me." Colby felt a warm, squiggly, feeling

inside, but then cheekily replied.

"Only so you can keep an eye on me."

"And that too!" Ian grinned back. They paused for a light snack then Ian humped up, several pieces of metal.

Colby found it hard to hold them tightly together. So Ian could screw the bedstead together. But finally the job

was done. The big mattress seemed to have a mind of it's own. It flatly refused to fold or bend. In the end,

Ian enlisted the help of Michael Falcon's Feather to help him shove, the 'Damned' thing, through the hatch.

The last job was to lay down an old sheepskin, to serve as a rug. Ian felt they'd worked hard enough for one day.

He called the local Chinese and had a Take Away delivered. Colby giggled

"Better not let Old Doctor Prickly Pear find out." But the strenuous work had worn him down. Colby was asleep,

long before, his normal bedtime of eight.

For the whole of the next morning, Colby barely sat still. He ran about squealing excitedly and playing Ian up,

something chronic. He was hard pushed, just trying to keep tabs on the imp. At ten past two, he finally managed,

To get the scamp, strapped into his car seat. For the ride to the airport.

They joined a line of cars queing for the short stay car park, then headed into the Arrivals Terminal. Just in time,

as a Tannoy blared out

"Flight 907! From New York has just landed." Ian looked down at Colby He was again hopping from foot to foot.

Ian shook his head. He really had to cure the kid of that habit.

"Colby son! Calm down! You're going to make yourself sick."

"But Ian! I can't see over all these people!" Ian had to smile. He leaned down and lifted Colby up. Which was ideal.

As from his high vantage point. Colby was, easily able, to spot his quarry! "There he is!" Colby suddenly bellowed

in his ear. "I can see him! David! David! Over here!" Ian struggled to hold the fidgeting kid. Fortunately David

had heard Colby's familiar scream and made a beeline in it's direction. A minute later, he dropped his bag

and snatched the boy from Ian.

"Colby!" he hugged the boy to his chest. "God! I missed you. Did you miss me?"

"A bit! But Ian's just been spoiling me to bits."

"Yeah! I can just imagine!"

"Let's get outta here!" Ian said Taking David's Holdall. They headed back to the car park. As they did so a

sudden wind whipped about them. Colby, without thinking, put up a hand To brush the hair out of his eyes.

David gasped, then fumed.

"Ian! We had an agreement! You promised! No Tattoos!"

"What?" David had grabbed Colby's left hand and was holding it up.

"That is a Tattoo!"

"No it's not!" Colby contradicted. David frowned. Ian opened his trunk and chucked David's bag in.

"Let's get moving!" He said quietly. "The sooner we're home the better. You are going to need a stiff drink!

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Down sized:  Christmas with Ian

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the Down sized Agent Granger.

Don't own numb3rs or any of it's characters

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you

find this awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of

the verb instead of after.

Chapter Sixteen

David sat silent and listened, as Ian related the events of the past week. A few times he raised a

disbelieving eyebrow But for didn't interrupt. When at last Ian finished David took a long, slow,

draught of beer then looked to Colby.

"All this happened to you?" The boy nodded.

"So just to clarify! You were given a charm to protect you?"

"Yes!"

"That you deliberately left behind, effectively losing it?"

"Yes!"

"Then after this when Ian sat you in a safe place and told you not to move. You disregarded

his instructions?"

"Yeah! I guess so," Colby was puzzled by David's focus. Considering the nature of

all that had happened. His ex-partner rose and indicated Colby should to.

"Stand up!" Puzzled Colby obeyed. Then wished he hadn't. As David took him by the arm, spun

him round, and landed a sound whallop to his seat.

"Ow! What was that for?" Colby leapt back and rubbed at the sudden sting.

"That was for disobeying Ian and putting yourself in danger." Ian coughed in surprise.

"So you believe us then?" David relaxed and hugged Colby to his side.

"Ian, I've been around, this little delinquent, long enough. To never be surprised By anything

happens to him. Besides The proof is pretty much before my eyes. He now closely

examined the mark on Colby's hand.

"Does it hurt?"

"No! It burned When Tezlaipo gave it to me. But only for a few minutes."

David reseated himself, then changed the subject.

"Firstly I'm going to accept your offer of room and board. The day I had to fly to New York

I got a note stuck through the door of my apartment. Saying the block had been sold to a developer

and I had to vacate by the Fifth of January." Ian gasped

"But that's next week."

"Yeah! Luckily, like most agents, I live light. The furniture isn't even mine. It's part of the fixtures

and fittings. All I've got his my clothes, a plasma and.." He looked awkward. "Jessie!"

"Jessie?"

"He inherited his Aunt's cat last year!" Colby enlightened Ian!

"She's equally welcome!" the, kindly, Amerind assured David. He looked relieved then walked over

to the window. She's going to find this place an eye opener. She used be a show cat! My Aunt

never let her out and obviously I live in the centre of LA. The traffic meant she had to be kept in."

"Then yeah! She's about to get an eyeful of the big wide world."

"Where is she at the moment?" Colby suddenly asked.

"Cattery!" David blushed. Ian went white.

"What? Where? We're bringing her home right now!"

"But we've got to sort out Colby." David protested.

"The Directors are all on holiday until Wednesday. So we can't talk to them yet and right now;

I'm having the Connies just thinking about that poor creature. Locked in a stinking cage with strangers."

"Connies?" David like Colby had never heard the phrase before. He translated

"Conniptions! It's Ian's favourite word. For freaking out!"

It took them an hour to go retrieve poor Jessie. She looked extremely pleased to see David.

Ian peered at the grey ball of fluff.

"I'm guessing she's not common knowledge at the FBI?" then he sniggered as Colby added

"Big Bad David Sinclair's got a little Fluffy Wuffy!"

"Cut it out scamp!" David tickled his chin. Ian paused at a mall on the way back to his cabin. David was

astonished as he led the way straight into the big Pet Emporium.

"Jessie's half my cat now!" was all he said as he proceeded to fill a shopping cart with a dozen boxes of the

most expensive food, toys and even a smart looking quilted bed.

"Blimey! That cat's going to be more spoiled than me!" Colby voiced.

They grabbed an oven bake pizza and frozen chips In the supermarket, across from the Pet Store. As it was

by now late afternoon.

David noted the, still evident, snow as they drove up the hill and noted. That for the first time ever.

Silver Lake was frozen. A group of teenagers were skating on it.

"I guess the freak weather is the responsibility of your God friend Colby?" He nodded.

Jessie adapted to he new home within a few minutes. She clearly approved of the decent food Especially after

a week eating the cheap rubbish The Cattery provided. David had wanted to leave her own food.

But hadn't been allowed to. So now she was much appreciative of Ian's thoughtfulness. Her new bowl was

emptied in seconds. David lifted her onto his lap. He wasn't going to admit it. But! He'd missed her as much as

Colby. He stroked his left hand over her soft fur.

"God! When were you last brushed!" David was horrified to discover his elegant Persian was dirty, her fur was

matted and worst of all. "Good Heavens! What is that?" He cried out in alarm As he spotted some huge

slimy creature clinging to her chest. Ian looked closer parting the hair.

"It's tick!" he lit a match and burned the evil thing away. Taking care to ensure the insect's predatory jaw was

also destroyed. He knew that any part remaining could cause an infection.

"Good job, we bought this!" Colby said. Jessie objected to the flea collar. She hissed and spat and tried to scratch

it off. But it was a necessary evil. David thought it might actually be the collar itself.

"She's never worn one before. Show cats don't Collars ruin their look."

"Please tell me you don't take part in that rubbish David?" Ian begged.

"No! Like you I've never approved of it. But when she was in my flat There was no need for her to have a collar.

After all she's ID chipped." Now that had changed. Colby suspected Jessie was going to enjoy her new life.

He looked around for her.

"Where did she go!" Ian grinned and beckoned him and David over. He pointed down

Jessie had discovered a small gap between the wall and his Raeburn. It was warm and once David forced her new

quilty into it. She snuggled down purring contentedly She'd already adapted to the collar she was wearing.

Ian quickly cooked their meal and as soon it was consumed. Ordered Colby downstairs to get ready for bed.

As he disappeared David turned the conversation back to the problem of the FBI.

"I don't think the Directors will put up much opposition. As it will relieve them of the responsibility of the kid."

Ian said. But David knew someone who would.

"Pearson will kick up." Ian shrugged

"Colby will still have to come with us to work. So there's no problem there." David saw his point

Pearson would still be able to monitor Colby's condition. He raised one further worry

"The only kink in our plan. Is what will happen to Colby, when were out in the field?" Ian grinned.

"I'm going to put a feeler out to Greg in IT. I'm pretty sure he won't object to baby sitting!"

"Not Flanighan!" Colby had reappeared.

"He's a right hard ar.." David raised a warning finger. "Why can't I go down to Agent Wethers?"

"He's a bit too old!" David replied

"But Flanighan's a right toughie." Ian chuckled

"Then you'd better behave yourself!"

They approached Greg the next day. He too, was still on vacation, but said. He was more than happy to be

their relief carer. Which basically covered any objections. All that remained was to get the Directors to agree.

They capitulated almost at once.

Wright quietly confided to Fornell. That he had expected the situation to be resolved, in such a manner.

When he'd seen Ian and David squabbling over Granger before Christmas.

Fin

**A/N Not an Ending! Just a necesarry link To further Adventures**


End file.
